Centralized management of remote computing environments may provide remote access to system resources, such as data and application resources, with the added benefit of providing management for implementing security protocols to protect the resources from malicious intrusions. In such cases, a server may provision applications and/or data to a client device of a user to deliver computing and/or application services in a variety of ways. In some situations, the server may support particular network communication protocols that may implement different features, such as security mechanisms, to verify communications with the client devices that may remotely access the system resources.